


Who Said That Women Don't Make Passes At Men Who Wear Glasses?

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Another wallpaper of Benedict I made a while ago and never shared on here.





	Who Said That Women Don't Make Passes At Men Who Wear Glasses?

The lovely Benedict looking sexy with his glasses.

 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
